Just Like a Story in a Book
by SleepingInsomniacBeauty
Summary: 'You actually expect me to confess? I-I can't' Yugi Muto, a cutesy boy who has a bit of a crush on the evr-so popular Yami Sennen. But since he's to embarrased, he'll just write his feeling like a book. But what happenes of the book somehow reaches into the hands of Ms. Popular? Blackmail, thats' what. Contains Yaoi, bashing of a certain female, and more!


****Art and characters in this story do not belong to me, but to their respectable owners****

'_Hi! Oh Kami...I'm sor- you know what, let me just start over. Hi! I'm Yugi Muto-no that introduction been used WAY too many times! Forgive me for tripping over my words, I just came here to tell you, that..._' I tapped my pen on the small black book on the desk, letting small black dots cover my next set of words. I knew I wasn't good at introductions nor first impressions, but dammit, I needed to make one! Sure it was in my diar- I mean a journal. I'm a boy, it was a JOURNAL not a diary. Okay, so what if it was. Anyways, I wanted to write out some of the jumbled thoughts in my head, before anything could spill out of my mouth at the wrong time. 'Cause, Karma just loved doing that to me. But what could I say? I didn't want to fill up a page about my lunch and how it tasted. No! I wanted to- then I wrote it down. 'I_'ll just write this like how I would a story.'_ I scribbled that out and just wrote on. '_He stared at the blackboard, tapping on his knee, wondering when this class would be over. He passed the last test, no doubt he would pass this one, but c'mon! This lesson was just to easy, sure he was a nerd, but no one knew that! _

_He would occasionally help his friends, yes he had friends, he wasn't a loner, helping them out with their work. Or doing it for them. Yes, it was annoying at some times, but when he saw green bills, well who could resist? He was a perfect pupil to his teacher's eye. He was usually on the cutesy side of things. How he looked? Like a boy who should be a girl. Yes, it's that bad. Sure in cartoons and games, it cute or hot. But in reality, it wasn't attractive enough. Looking at him close enough, you just wanted to pinch his fluffy cheeks. Making matters worse, he had a baby face. 'Nother thing that makes matters worse, he hair that inly 3% of people would have, beside a hotter look-alike. Yes, he looked like a miniature version of the one and /the/ only, Yami Sennen. People would glare at the smaller version and think he was trying to be like him, when HE was there first. He was another transfer student. Besides his cousin, not by blood but by paper, Seto Kaiba. Yes, I know, not-so-average boy liking the 'hero'. _

_The fact that he's gay makes it worse on him too. Yeah, he was living in a world where people aren't yet accepting with homosexual relationships. **yet**._' I sighed. I looked beside me to see the green digital number read, 8:24. It was near dinner ti-"Yugi! Dinner!" Yep, at the right time too. I sit my pen on my journal, I went to my bathroom, washed my face, washed my hands and went downstairs. It was a small ritual, but really, I don't care. All I care about, was eating. I mean, my stomach was literally gnawing at itself! Well, I might be exaggerating, but you get the picture. After, playing with my food, and the occasional fork hitting against the plate, I went to finish down my thoughts. I wrote some more before going to bed. '_Besides the point, he really didn't know if he truly liked the boy. Yes, he considers himself a boy rather a man, it suits him better. But what could he do? Tel him and expect a yes? No, that only happens in fairy tales and fiction. He was a more a realist anyways. Well, depending on his mood. He could stare at Yami, all day long, as long as he didn't drool of course! But really, instead of lusting for the boy, he just wanted to have a few kisses and cuddling. He wasn't ready for that topic just yet. It makes him fluster. He really wanted to know if he was **the** one._' I yawned and stretched as the green digits read 10:04. Wow. Where did the time gone? It doesn't matter, 'cause I'll just sleep them away, IF I ever sleep that is.

That night became restless for Yugi, since his dreams where roamed by the prince of the school.

* * *

For not updating for a long time


End file.
